PriPara Capicon-Pri~!
PriPara Capicon-Pri~! is a special, little Wiki Event that involves users creating captions to fit the randomized Screenshots provided to them. A sequel event, PriPara Capicon 2!, began October 2016. Rules There are few Rules for the event: *Only one entry can be used per round. *Users are not allowed to edit their entries once they submit it, unless its to fix their grammar or because their response got cut off somewhere. Anything marked "edited" will be investigated. *Act maturely with votes, points, and other users. Flaming or mean messages to one-another will not be tolerated and you will risk being kicked out of the competition. *You must have signed up prior to round 1 to take part in this event. *For voting you are NOT allowed to select your own entry. It wouldn't be fair sportsmanship if everyone did that. Process Each round will go for a few days, with one or two days being used for voting. We fit two rounds each week, so keep in mind how tight the schedule is. Judging This is done in the form of a polling site to keep votes anonymous. Everyone should keep in mind: *Humor: Was it funny? *How well the response is Written: Does it look like the person took their time and came up with something clever? Or did they rush and use something generic that you're bored of? Each User will start off with 5 rounds. However, there are a few ways they may lose points: *Due to the voting system, entering the late isn't allowed. Anyone who doesn't post before the time is up will lose 1 point. *Anything inappropriate for the Wiki is forbidden and the user will lose 2 points for it. *If a User is caught editing their entry (for reasons other than grammar or because something went wrong with the message) they will lose 2 points. If a Users points drop beneath or to 0, they will be removed from the competition for their lack of responsibility. Participating users *Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa *Kirari-hime *GanbareHannahChan *Emigotchi *MayaAurora~ *Ivanly912 *CureHibiki *WakaFromStarAnis (Withdrew) *Cure Garuru (failed to enter rounds 1 through 3) *CandyPoppu123 *Amazing e *Williukea *Finnmcmissilecar *Pripara Debut. *HappyHappy123 *Sena DeHart *Ruby999000 *AbiElectro-PrismixGirl *FlowerMikan Official End of Event Rankings #'CureHibiki - '''109 #'Ivanly - 97 #'''MayaAurora - 49 #'Sena DeHart - '''46 #'PriPara Debut''' and Ruby99000 '''and '''Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa- 39 #'Williukea' and Emigotchi - 33 #'Amazing e' - 21 #'GanbareHannahChan' - 17 #'FinnMcMissleCare' and CandyPoppu123 - 15 #'HappyHappy123' - 13 #'Kirari-Hime '- 11 #'AbiElectro-PrismixGirl' - 09 Rounds Round 1 #'Ivanly' and Ruby99000 '(Tied) #'Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa #'CureHibiki '''and '''WakaFromStarAnis '(tied) Round 2 #'PriPara Debut ' #'WakaFromStarAnis ' #'Cure Hibiki, Williukea', and Ivanly (tied) Round 3 *1 - MayaAurora *2 - WakaFromStarAnis and Ivanly (tied) *3 - CureHibiki and Amazing e (tied) Round 4 Capicon 4 A.png Capicon 4 B.png #Ivanly and Cure Hibiki (tied) #MayaAurora #Sena DeHart Round 5 #Ivanly #Sena DeHart #Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Round 6 Capicon 6 A1.png|Part 1 Ivanly Capicon 6 A2.png|Part 2 Ivanly Capicon 6 B1.png|Emigotchi 1 Capicon 6 B2.png|Emigotchi 2 *1 - Emigotchi and Ivanly *2 - Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa, CureHibiki, Ruby99000 (tie) *3 - Sena DeHart, PriPara Debut, Amazing e, MayaAurora (tie) Round 7 *1 - Ivanly *2 - MayaAurora *3 - CureHibiki Round 8 Caption: ''' ''Laala:' Don't tell me... Mikan: Wow! It's an angel ~nano! Aroma: I. Can't. See! Kuma, Usagi, Toriko and Neko: Woah! Dorothy: Eee~ I didn't know angels existed... Leona: Dorothy, I think an angel does exist -looks at an angry Mikan- Meganii-chan: Just stare at my wonderful 2001 glasses, angel! Garuru: It's a PriTicket... Everyone but Garuru and Aroma: EEEEEEEEEEEE?! Aroma: I. Still. Can't. See. People! #CureHibiki #Ivanly #PriPara Debut, Sena DeHart, and MayaAurora (tied) Gallery CCP.png|The Official Announcement Image Category:Wiki Events Category:Wiki Event